pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischievous People
'Mischievous People '''is the fourth episode of Season 25(5) in Phineas and Ferb,which is 50 episodes overall. In this episode,Jessie and Perry have been turned into humans,Jessie enjoys her life but somehow Perry didn't enjoy it. Episode Summary The episode begins when Major Monogram assigned Perry on a mission to stopped Doofenshmirtz,but he needs to stopped Doofenshmirtz with a temporary partner. That temporary partner was Jessie the Cat,the family pet of the Wilsons. Jessie was very excited to work with Perry,then Monogram told them to go now because the city is in great danger. The two agents jumps in Perry's hovercar and the hovercar flew. As the hovercar landed in Doofenshmirtz's building,Jessie and Perry kicks the door and enters,but suddenly,a cage falls making them trapped. Doofenshmirtz welcome them and tells them that he's planning to fire his invention,his invention was the "turn every animal into human-inator",of all the "inators" that Doofenshmirtz made,this "inator" has the most weirdest name. Doofenshmirtz points his invention at the two agents and now,the two agents thinks that something is gonna happen to them. Doofenshmirtz pressed the "shoot" button and the lazer was flying towars Jessie and Perry,the lazer has been shoot to them and then the whole surroundings was covered with smoke. Doofenshmirtz cough and as he turns around,he was being punched and kicked by two figures. As the smoke clears up,the two figures stares at the reflection,they are kinda similar because both of them wear fedoras,the two figures were revealed to be Jessie and Perry in human forms. Jessie jumps out of excitement because she can finally do anything but Perry cuts her excitement and tells her that they need to return back to their original forms.Then,Jessie shows a frown face and sarcastically says "Okay". They jumped in the hovercar,but they were too big to ride,they decided to ride a taxi. They jump in the taxi and the taxi driver was scared and both of them tells the driver to go to the O.W.C.A Agency. The driver was scared and he drived to the direction where the Agency is located. The finally arrived at the Agency and Perry gives $5 dollars to the driver,the driver nervously gets the money and drives fast. They enter the agency and Perry runs to Major Monogram's office and cried that he's been turn into a human,Monogram and Carl were shocked and they decided to a build a machine that could reverse the effects,but building a machine takes 3 hours to build so Monogram told them to enjoy their temporary human lives.Jessie jumps out of excitement and Perry just stand with a speechless face.Jessie and Perry hides their fedoras and went outside to have some ice creams. Somehow,Jessie was enjoying her human life but Perry didn't enjoy. All of them enjoy their temporary human lives but still Perry didn't enjoy it. 3 hours later,Carl calls them in their wrist communicators that the machine is finally finished. Perry said "Yes" and ask Jessie,that is she willing to give up this new life,Jessie said Yes in a sad tone, They run to the O.W.C.A Agency and as they enter,Perry said "We're Ready Carl",Carl nods and was about to set the machine but suddenly Doofenshmirtz came,landing like a meteor and the machine broke. Perry and Jessie make a derp and Perry becames angry and pulls Doofenshmirtz by the collars and shouted "What is wrong with you,you imbecilic scientist!",Doofenshmirtz din't reply and Perry drops him. Suddenly,Jessie cries because she really wants to be in her pet form,she wants to be touch and carry by her owner,Bonnie. Monogram sadly said that the materials of the machine that we're build,were the last ones and they can't build another one. The news saddened Jessie and Perry. They walked away and Perry decided to walk in the neighborhood of Phineas and Ferb,while Jessie decided to reveal herself infront of Bonnie. Jessie walks in the manor and presses the doorbell,Bonnie opens the door and Jessie convinced her that's she's her pet,at first Bonnie din't believe but somehow she noticed the collar that Jessie wears. Bonnie hugs her and cries,because this is the first time that she can hug her pet who was turned into a human. Jessie hugs back and suddenly,in different areas,Jessie and Perry glows,as the glowing stopped,they return to their original form. Bonnie carries Jessie and walks inside the house. Background Information *Since Jessie is very slim in her human form,Persian Cats are not fat,they only have a fat-like appearance because of their fur. *According to Perry,the invention "turn every human to animal-inator" has the weirdest name of all "inators". *This is one of the first episodes,that Perry has been turned into a human. *This episode marks to be Jessie's first appearance. Allusions *'Internet Meme '''- When Doofenshmirtz accidentally broke the machine,Jessie and Perry makes a derpy face. The derpy face that they used is similar to some of the Internet Memes. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes